Molded interconnect devices (“MIDs”) are three-dimensional electromechanical parts that typically include plastic components and electronic circuit traces. A plastic substrate or housing is created and electrical circuits and devices are plated, layered or implanted upon the plastic substrate. MIDs typically have fewer parts than conventionally produced devices, which results in space and weight savings. Applications for MID devices include mobile telephones, automated teller machines, steering wheel components for automobiles, RFID components, lighting, medical devices and many consumer goods.
Current processes for manufacturing MIDs include two-shot molding and laser direct structuring (LDS). Two-shot molding involves the use of two separate plastic parts, one platable and one non-platable. The platable part forms the circuitry, and the non-platable part fulfills mechanical functions and completes the molding. The two parts are fused together and circuits are created through use of electroless plating. The platable plastic is metallized, while the non-platable plastic remains non-conductive. LDS, in contrast, involves the steps of injection molding, laser activation of the plastic material, and then metallization. The laser etches a wiring pattern onto the part and prepares it for metallization. With LDS, only a single thermoplastic material is required thereby making the molding step a one-shot process.
There is a need, however, for an improved system and process for rapidly and efficiently manufacturing three dimensional structures that can include a combination of components. In particular, there is a need to add electronics packages into smaller spaces to include more features that operate at higher speeds, while simultaneously using less power and reducing heat, all at a reduced manufacturing cost.